Smoke Filled Soul
by Que-min
Summary: Ororon is reminded of how much he cares for Chiaki when a new battle arises. Includes romance, fantasy, drama.
1. Chapter 1: The Lowliest King

Chp. 1: The lowliest king

The sky. The distant sky. It hung above me and filled my vision. Like the ocean had turned upside but somehow gravity dissolved. The smoke from my cigarette surrounded the area. I inhaled and closed my eyes. It went into me like another soul that burned. This was it. That momentary hour of peace that I'd been craving. I died in that peace

" Ororon. We have to keep going" she said.

Oh yeah. I can't die yet. Fuck. I wish I could. But one can always pretend…..

I remember back when I didn't care about my life. My soul was just something I loosely carried on my back. A weight that'd been there since I gained the throne. It was never a part of me. I didn't care about anybody else either. My purpose was just to be. Not to really live. Though, there were attempts on my life. Now that I think about it, I should've eaten that apple, or drank that soup, or let that boy kill me. Sheila wouldn't have cared. The royal tasters dropped like flies and I watched them slowly suffocate at the effects of the poison. Another court member would be tried. And another executed under my word. I was the most alive puppet anyone had ever seen. In fact, behind my back, the servants called me 'The puppet King'. Even though I could have them killed, I said nothing. It was true. The advisors told me everything I should do, and I consented.

"The Puppet King….calling him that could get you killed." Said one of the kitchen maids who had a large nose and bulbous eyes.

"Ha. You mean calling the royal council that could get me killed. He is joke. Everyone is trying to kill him anyways…" said Raina, the young witch cook.

I walked past them and they eyes me then started whispering frantically. This is about the time I took up smoking.

But soon after. The most terribly wonderful thing happened to me. Chiaki.

My angel in shining armor.

I met her when I was at my worst. Ororon, king of devils, reduced to bloody mass on a rainy day. People were afraid to even touch me. Look at me. And up comes the most androgynous beauty I'd ever seen. She reeked innocence and sunshine. I was perplexed. Then she let me stay at her dead Grandfather and hers house. It was then that I learned she was an angel. Of course she was.

"Ororon, I wish that you'd stay by me forever." Her eyes glowed then. With all the colors of heaven inside. This angel could lead me to death and I'd be by her side. I said yes and she seemed shocked. I really did have nothing to lose. I was a lowlife. The lowest king. I raised her hand in my gloved one. Then laid the faintest of kisses on her porcelain skin. Chaiki looked down at me. Confusion in her eyes. She was so innocent. If only she knew the thoughts of my mind. The dark content the swirls within the confines of these blue smokey eyes. What horrors they've seen. I didn't want to taint her. Because she was perfect the way she was. Boyishly beautiful.

"Ororon, what are you thinking?" asked Chiaki. Her hair had grown out of the pixie cut and she was filling out. She looked more like a woman then a gender confused boy. I took a strand and felt it's softness.

"Oh. Just something."

That was the first chapter to this story. Please tell me your thoughts. -QN


	2. Chapter 2: The Sky is Burning

Chapter 2: The sky is burning

The sun burned in the sky like a cigarette butt while the ashes smattered across the vastness. Ugh. I'm so pathetic. Comparing the sun to a cigarette. My angel keeps telling me I should quiet. Or should I say guardian angel? Chiaki and I walked in the field close to the sea that sparkled like a thousand peacocks eyes. We were close enough that sand mixed in with the grass lining the beach. I smiled at the sea. Chiaki held my hand. It was warm.

Chiaki.

She was all I worried about. All I thought about. And strangely, all I cared about. Of course, I've had my share of beautiful women. All more beautiful than her. But why was I drawn to this angel?

"Baby brother, you have been awfully quiet." I gasped as Othello suddenly appeared beside me. His hair was so blonde that it looked white and his eyes were even bluer than mine. It made him appear blind. But I knew he could see perfectly. I scowled at him. It was hard to rekindle a relationship with him since for the last 100 years he and the rest of my family had been trying to kill me but suddenly he had the change of heart. I wonder why.

" Why is everyone asking me that?" I said pushing past him. Othello began walked alongside me than took my arm to drag me away from the rest of the group.

"Is it because you sense the same thing I do." I stopped to stare back at him. What was this about?

"What do you mean."

"C'mon baby brother, we come from the same family, don't you sense something ominous coming ahead?" He pointed to his forehead then tapped on mine. I brushed him away like an annoying fly. Of course, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that I had felt it. Yes, I had. And it kept coming closer. Creeping along my skin like a dry hand. Someone or something was coming after us. It's power drawing near. Othello just smiled after me.

"I know you do"

I scowled and returned to Chiaki. I took up her hand again and instantly I felt better. Chiaki smiled.

"Ororon. You always look calm but inside you seem angry all the time."

She whispered. I peered at her through my bangs. Her huge eyes looked at me, begging me to tell her what was on my mind. I didn't want to worry her. If she cried again, my heart would shatter. She's being crying so much lately after all. My shoes slightly sunk in the sand as we walked. I really had to invest in walking shoes rather than platforms…

"Chiaki…it's…"

"Ororon. Tell me. Please. I know something's wrong." Her hand touched my cheek and I caressed that hand. It's softness. It's ability to make the world fade away and her pale beauty stay. Tears welled in her eyes. Shit.

Please don't cry, Chiaki. I can't handle it. I dropped down on one knee as I had when I granted her wish. I kissed her hand, lingering for a bit.

"Would this devilishly handsome face lie to you?"

She laughed and my heart was content. I could live another day, that smile that made the sun jealous. Othello was watching me as he passed us. He and I both knew this face could and would lie.

After all, I am a lying devil.


End file.
